


Footsie Leads to Bathroom Sex

by Dean_Winchesters_Impala67



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Coffee Shop, Coming on mirrors, Hot Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Phil is great in this, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67/pseuds/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67
Summary: Phil gives Dan a blowjob in a coffee shop, it escalates from there. Hot under table blowjobs and heated bathroom sex in public.





	Footsie Leads to Bathroom Sex

“I cannot believe you're doing this,” Dan said after about five minutes of being sexually harassed by his boyfriend. 

Phil chuckled softly and took a sip of his black coffee. His face held a half smirk behind the glossy black cup. “What are you talking about Dan?” His boyish charm hiding his devious intentions. 

Dan picked up his cup of coffee, sweet like sugar and brown as fall leaves. The cup shakes as he brings it to his lips, his plump lips gripping the side of the cup to keep himself from moaning. 

The socked foot is slowly making its way up and down Dans aching member. This has been going on for at least seven minutes now. 

Dan glances around the open room. There isn't many people in the coffee shop, it's quiet. Gentle hums of coffee machines, the voices of the employees and customers swirl around Dan's head. 

He chokes on his coffee when Phil presses his foot harder at where the head of Dan’s cock is. Looking around, he makes sure no one saw him spat all over the table. He confirms that no one notices and brings the cup back down to the table. 

“Stop Phil?” He’s agitated now, the foot does not move. He's slowly getting close to coming. 

“I'm not doing anything,” Phil innocently takes another sip of his coffee. He watched as Phil picks up a fork from an already eaten muffin, and drops it on the floor. “Oops, I better get that.” Phil mutters and disappears under the table. He's hidden by a tablecloth draped over the sides. 

He feels hands running up his legs, slowly over his calves and up to his crotch. He jumps a little when he feels his zipper being dragged down slowly through each of the teeth. He can hear it, its sound amplified by at least 10x. But, when he looks around there is no body staring at him suspiciously. The only sounds still eligible to be heard is the hum of machines and quiet voices. 

He feels his member being rubbed through one layer now. His boxers are the only thing keeping his dick from being with hand to hand contact. The only thing keeping him from losing his shit right now was about to be stripped from him. 

With Dan's luck, he knew something was bound to happen. When he felt the wet stickiness of his partially soiled boxers being lifted, of course, a waitress walked up. It had been the same ‘flirty for tips’ waitress as before. She had especially been flirty with Phil, which had pissed him off. And that was how he ended up in this situation. 

Fuck her, and fuck Phil who was running his finger around the tip of his cock. 

“Is there anything else you want?” Her chirpy voice a little less chirpy. 

“Can I,” He coughed when he felt the wetness tongue around the slit, “Uh, can I-I get a b-blueberry scone.” 

She wrote down his order on the white note pad, “did you friend leave?” 

Phil sucked a little harder, and Dan let out a shaky breath. 

“N-no,” Dan internally cursed himself for stuttering for the third time. “He's in the bathroom.”

“Does he need a refill?” She asked. 

“Sure coffee, black” he managed to get out without stuttering. He was gripping his fist now, almost white knuckled. 

She wrote down the rest of the order and then brought the pen up to her mouth and tapped eyes scouring over Dan, “you look familiar?” 

“YouTube,” Dan bit out, “I'm YouTuber.” 

“Ah maybe that's it, I used to watch that some.” She smiled. “You know, you're really cute.” 

Phil sucked even harder at hearing her say that. “Ah fuck!” Dan bit out. 

“What was that?” She looked at him a little confused. 

“Ah thank you!” He said a little too loudly. He was getting was to close to the edge of falling right off. He felt Phil working harder now. Getting a little jealous are we Phil? 

She flipped his order over the notepad, and wrote something down. She pulled it out of the pad, “here's my number. Give me a call if you want to have… a little fun. I can show you a real good time.” She laughed. 

“Fuck!” Dan said spilled himself into Phil's mouth, white knuckles clenching together to keep himself from full on losing himself. He moaned out loud, watching as the girls smile turned into an immediate frown. He felt bliss coming in front of all of these people. He felt Phil swallow around him, drinking down the spurts Dan had to offer 

“Uh, okay?” She asked slightly caught off guard. “You're weird, but you're hot. Give me a call.” 

Dan tugged at Phil's hair to get him to come back up. He makes his way back into the seat an innocent smile plastered to his face. 

“Are you happy now?” Dan asked. He looked worn all and well spent. 

“Yes, and no,” Phil looked down at his lap. “I have a boner now.” 

“Then go jerk off in the bathroom.” Dan wanted to be pissed, but really he was just too worn for wear.

“Maybe you should come with me,” Phil smiles. 

“I don't think so,” Dan raised an eyebrow. “Why should I?” 

“Because it would be worth your time,” Phil says as he starts getting up. He goes towards the bathroom. Phil winks at him before he enters the bathroom. 

Dan finally gets up, throwing more than enough money down on the table to pay for their afternoon lunch. He completely forgot about the scone and coffee refill. 

He was heading towards the bathroom the least suspiciously that he could. He tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. It was a one person bathroom. He knocked three times and heard the door unlock. The arm gripped him and pulled him in, locking the door behind the both of them. 

“What would you have done if that wasn't me?” He asked. 

“I knew it was you,” Before Dan could ask, Phil blurted out, “I knew you couldn't resist me.” 

Dan looked around the nice bathroom. It was carpeted and had a huge mirror in front of the counter. 

Phil pushed Dan lightly till he was facing the mirror, standing in front of the sink. Dans waist was a little taller than the counter, so when Phil pulled his pants down, you could see his flaccid member in the mirror. The rest of his body above that could be seen in the mirror as well. 

Phil gripped Dans dick stroking him a few times getting him to harden up again. Dan hissed, his member still a bit sensitive from the blowjob. He moaned this time being able too, but not to loudly so he wouldn't he heard in the coffee shop behind the door. 

Phil brought his hand up to Dan's mouth, “suck. I don't have any lube with me. Get them nice and wet.” 

Dan opened his mouth and let Phil slip the digits into his mouth. Dan ran his tongue up Phil's finger, which still had the sweet taste of a muffin mixed with the salty taste of skin. 

Phil pulled the digits out of Dan's mouth. Dan sucking a soft ‘pop’ when we let go. Phil reached down, circling one finger around Dan's tiny clenched hole. 

Phil leaned down and whispered, “don't be so tense.” Dan took Phil's word and unclenched his arse. Phil slipped one of the wet fingers inside of Dan. “You're still loose Dan, can you feel how good and wet I'm getting you?” 

“Y-yes,” Dan stuttered out with a moan following when Phil slipped the second finger in. 

“Maybe I should just stop with two this time?” He laughed, “I could carry you out of here if you couldn't walk.” 

“No!” Dan said loudly. Phil raised an eyebrow. “A fan might see us. Make sure I can walk.” 

Phil did as Dan said and put a third finger in. He thrusted the fingers in and out of Dan's hole until they would go in easily. He crooked his finger up into Dan's prostate, and then pulled out. 

Dan jerked his head back and moaned in annoyance. “Remember Dan, keep your eyes at the mirror. I want you to watch yourself come undone in front of a mirror, in a bathroom, in a coffee shop where anyone could hear.” 

Dan forced his eyes open, he looked at his blushing cheeks. His hands were fisted in his t-shirt. And his dick stood hard and blood-red. Precome leaked from the tip, slowly making its way down the hard member. 

He felt Phil enter him slowly. Each inch drastically making him feel more and more achy. Is was pleasant now, as he was used to anal sex. Phil finally was deep within him. The tip of Phil's cock pressing up against his prostate. 

“You feel so tight Dan, more than ever. Is it the bathroom that turns you on? Maybe we should do this more.” He taunted. “Look at yourself. I can see you dripping the the mirror. Are you going to come in the sick? Maybe without me even touching you.” 

Dan nodded, mutter ‘fuck’ under his breath numerous times. He had never had sex in front of a mirror while watching himself. He didn't even recognize his expression. He watched himself jerk up every time Phil thrusted into him. His cock bouncing to hit his stomach. The only thing racking his brain was pure white pleasure. 

Phil bit his ear and in a low sexy tone muttered, “come for me Dan.” And for the second time in less than ten minutes, Dan came untouched. The first spurt hitting the mirror, the second and third hitting inside the sink. 

He felt Phil pull out and began jerking himself the rest of the way. After a couple strokes he came as well, the first spurt hitting around where Dan’s come had landed on the window. The rest only hitting the counter. 

Dan took some tissue paper and wiped off the tip and handed Phil some. He started to clean up the traces of come, but was stopped by Phil. 

“Leave it,” Phil said. 

“We can't do that!” Dan scolded. 

“Let then clean it up, they'll never know it was us.” Phil said. 

“Phil we can't!” Dan pleaded. 

“Leave it!” Phil commanded. “The girl who was flirting with you has to clean the bathroom today.” Phil didn't put his boxers over his dick. He gripped it and started to piss on the mirror and part of the counter excluding the come. 

“Phil!” Dan yelled. He quieted down, “what are you doing!” 

“What can I say,” he finished himself up, “she shouldn't have tried to get you in bed.” 

Dan looked at Phil shockingly, Phil was looking at his work admirably. 

“You're mine Dan,” Phil said. “And I'll make sure they remember it.” 

Dan lost the argument. He walked by their table and left and extra 50$. He was happy to be Phil's, and he hoped he would see more of this Phil more. 

Maybe in the future he would…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?? Comments?? Give me some?


End file.
